With traditional systems, when a customer calls the bank to retrieve a balance, the customer is typically required to authenticate herself/herself by providing a personal credential, e.g., a phone channel ID or a social security number and/or account number. If the customer requests the balance in subsequent requests, the customer is required to authenticate every time they call the bank. As a result, the customer may have a less customer-friendly experience.
Traditional systems often experience a number of deficiencies. For example, a customer service representative may rely on verbal authentication for customers who choose not to establish telephone credentials, thus placing a greater burden on the banking staff and increasing sustained volume on the banking resource. The customer consequently has a longer time to obtain an account balance. Often, the customer must share private information, e.g., the customer's social security number, for every balance inquiry and must remember a lengthy account number.